felis cumple Dany!
by Carol Diva
Summary: La verdad va un poco de verguenza porque la ilucione y le regale por error el regalo de Cony, mil perdones Dany, no volvera a pasar. Aqui tu verdadero regalo :)


**Holis de nuevo, este minific jejeje está dedicado a la ya vieja de Dany, naaa mentira si sos una de las guapuras más jóvenes jajajaja, bueno espero que ella y ustedes lo disfruten.**

Sonaba el celular de una chica bastante apurada, estaba juntando papeles y una guitarra mientras el celular todavía sonaba.

Carol: ¿Karem?

Karem: sí, soy yo, ¿ya lo tienes?- le pregunto un tanto enojada.

Carol: si, siento la tardanza- se lamentó.

Karem: ya que, ven ahora antes de que llegue.

Carol: ok, voy para allá.

En eso corto el teléfono y se fue, sin antes echarle un vistazo al espejo que mostraba su cuerpo entero, hecho una pose y se fue. Se subió a su meca parecida a la de Trixie pero en forma de yaguar pero de color negro.

Al llegar al refugio Shane se encontró en la sala a todos sus amigos (menos ya saben quién): Trixie, Karem, Natalia (si, si es Natalia Shane), Akira, Pili, Cony, Eli, Kord, Mario (el sexy de Mario), Pronto, Twist y Billy.

Todos-Carol: llegaste tarde.

Akira: de nuevo- dijo obvia.

Carol: lo siento, es que si lo hacia lo tenía que hacer con el corazón y ya saben en el…

Karem: si, si y todas esas cursilerías.

Carol: ok, creo que no es necesario buscar una excusa, jeje- rio un tanto nerviosa.

Pli: bueno, el escenario ya está listo.

Billy: tuvo mi ayuda- dijo presumiendo, a lo que a Pili, bueno a ella solo la agrado.

Eli: cállate- le dijo, a lo que él le saco la lengua infantilmente.

Pili: awww- dijo muy enternecida.

Karem: arg, ya, ya, está bien, Akira-

Aki: si, los efectos de sonido ya están.

Kord: yo la ayude- presumió Kord.

Karem: ok- dijo rodando los ojos- ¿Mario, ya lo llamaste?-

Mario: si-

Carol: uso mi celular- dijo con tono de niña.

Karem: ¡no empecemos!-

Pronto: ya viene!- grito desde el patio.

Karem: al diablo el orden- dijo con pánico -¡al patio todos!-

Todos fueron al patio, Natalia y Cony quisieron salir pero Carol les dijo cosas al oído a lo que ellas asintieron.

Dany: ¿hola?- pregunto al ver que no había nadie más que ellas.

Naty: hola, tienes una hermosa ropa- le dijo tratando de distraerla.

Cony: s-si, ¿crees que Carol te la apruebe?- le pregunto algo nerviosa.

Naty: ajajajajaja, ¿Qué dices, si le encanta su estilo, jajaja-

Cony miro disimuladamente hacia la ventana del patio donde vio a Pili asintiéndole para que entrara al patio.

Cony: ajajaja, oye ¿quieres ir al patio un segundo?-

Dany: a-ah, claro- le dijo algo aturdida por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

Entraron y Dany se quedó asombrada por lo que vio. En eso las chicas se subieron junto a las demás al escenario (todas eran chicas), mientras los chicos estaban sentados en las sillas.

Todas: ¡feliz cumple!

En eso una canción empezó a sonar junto a una guitarra tocada por Karem…

No se imaginan de que cosas hablemos

Estando en nuestro sitio especial

Conversar

De moda , chicos , música y vacaciones

Sueños que se vuelven

Canciones jugando

Secretos entre melodías

Con mis amigas siempre imaginar

Un mundo mágico ideal

Hablamos de todo siempre falta más

Coro :

Planeta de las chicas , exclusividad

La clave son las risas

Código amistad

Planeta de las chicas exclusividad

La clave son las risas

codigo amistad

Aqui el tiempo se nos pasa volando

todo es importante gritar

Confesar

Entre nosotras no hay detalles pequeños

Nada se nos puede escapar de las manos

Secretos entre melodias

Con mis amigas siempre imaginar

Un mundo magico ideal

Hablando de todo siempre falta mas

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

La clave son las risas

Codigo amistad

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

Las claves son las risas

Codigo amistad

Planeta de las chicas, (exclusividad)

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

Las claves son las risas

Codigo amistad

Misterios, pasiones

Secreto de cada corazon

Amores los sueños

Las llaves de la amistad

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

No hay detalles pequeños

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

Siempre en mi corazon

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

Las claves son las risas

Codigo amistad

Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad

Las claves son las risas

Codigo amistad…..

(es la canción código amistad violetta es 100% dedicado a vos amiga)

Al terminar todas bajaron a abrazar a Dany que se encontraba llorando de la emoción, mientras los chicos aplaudían y le gritaban deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

Dany: gracias…snif, la verdad las quiero un montón, las amo…- dijo muy resentida.

Karem: awww.

Carol: ok, ahora te da ternura- dijo recordando el pasado reciente.

Akira: si nos amas por la canción, nos comerás por el siguiente regalo,

Dany:¿hay otro?

Pili: compruébalo tu misma.

En eso de las sombras salió un chico lindo (para Dany porque yo no lo conozco) y se acercó a ella.

Dany: ¿Jack?

Jack: si soy yo linda- le dijo con ternura.

En eso las chicas dejaron solos al par de tortolos ya que rara vez se los veía juntos, por culpa del temible padre de Dany.

**Bueno feliz cumple por adelantado amiga, no sabes como de alguna manera me sentía nerviosa al hacer el regalo y hablar con vos por PM. Jeje que la pases bien.**

**Como fui nuevamente la primera en acordarme hace que dany sea mia al igual que cony, jejem**

…**.**


End file.
